Gold Eyes
by Jakia
Summary: [sequel to Blue Eyes, zutara with kids story] Just because they're twins doesn't mean they'll act alike, or so Zuko and Katara realize when their other daughter comes home with a black eye and a note for beating someone up because they made fun of her eye


A/N: I wasn't going to do this, but you guys asked so _nicely_ that I figured I had to. It'll be a bit more humor, just because I'm a humorist. But you guys knew that, didn't you?

BTW, am I the only one who thinks it'd be _flipping sweet _to have Fire Nation kids with a southern-belle accent? That'd rock, I think.

**Gold Eyes**

Kita Lian was pretty sure she could beat just about anyone at bending. She was a waterbender in a society full of firebenders, and an itty bitty little waterbender (a _princess_, but not everyone knew that) in the middle of the big, bad Fire Nation capital was likely to get picked on a lot, but Kita didn't mind. In fact, she _hoped_ she'd get picked on—it was a good excuse to get into a fight. (Mom or Dad certainly didn't mind, if she was using it to practice her bending, of course.)

And anyone she couldn't beat with bending, she was pretty sure she could beat them up with her fists.

The little Princess had always had violent tendencies, even when she was really small. It was something she had gotten from _other_ members of the Fire Nation Royal family—namely her father, her father's father, her aunt, her great-grandfather, her _great_-great-grandfather…She could go on for a while if you let her. But her parent's always tried their hardest to squish her more temperamental personality, rather than let her go completely wild and end up like her aunt, grandfather, great-grandfather, ect… She still got into fights (daily, if they'd let her), but she had learned that there was a time and a place for everything, and she _better_ mind her manners when Mom or Dad said so. They always assumed her violent inclinations spawned from the fact that she was the more dominant twin, but it still left no excuses for the young princess.

That didn't explain why she was sitting on the kitchen table with a black eye and a note from Zanith Orichi's mother in her palm, but it was a start.

Zuko sighed, placing his head in his hand tiredly. He was getting too old for this. "What happened today, Kita?" He asked, watching as Katara attempted to heal her daughter's bruise.

Kita winced. "We's just fightin, Dad."

"Fighting." Zuko repeated, taking the note from Kita's hand and rereading it for the umpteenth time. "With a boy, who is not only two years older than you, but twice your size. And you fought him with your _hands_!" Zuko was torn between feeling proud for his daughter and being ashamed of her. "This is the third time this week!"

Kita grinned. "If you think I look bad, you should see _him_. I got 'em _good_. I'll doubt he'll be able to sit down for a week or so."

"Kita…that's not the _point_!" Zuko growled. "You can't go around fighting whoever you want! You could get _hurt_!"

"Not to mention," Katara spoke up, removing her hand from Kita's small face. "That you are in some serious trouble, little Miss. Mrs. Orichi wrote a nice long letter telling me exactly what happened."

Kita blushed. "But it doesn't matter! I'm a _princess_."

"And a Princess's duty is to protect her people, not fight them!" Zuko yelled, still wondering how this could have happened and where he went wrong.

Katara frowned softly, brushing a piece of needle thin brown hair out of her daughter's face. "I thought you and Zanith were _friends_, Kita. What went wrong?"

Kita did not answer.

Zuko sighed, shaking his head angrily. "Why didn't you at least use your bending, Kita? Why did you have to fistfight?"

At that time, Kita did not speak, but her sister did. "Oh! She hasn't bended in _weeks_, Daddy." Kimi supplied, earning a nice long glare from her twin.

Zuko and Katara shared a look. "Why not, Kita?"

Again, Kita shot a supplementary glare, accompanied with a scowl towards her sister. "Cause I _don't_ need to bend in order to beat 'em up."

Katara frowned and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "What really happened, Kita?"

Kita scowled and mumbled, just low enough for neither parent to hear her.

"Speak up, Kita."

"He called me yellow eyes." Kita growled, scrambling out of her mother's arms. "Zanith is my friend, and he called me yellow eyes." There was no sign of tears in the little princess's eyes, but you could tell she was hurt. Strong, true, but _hurt_.

Zuko kneeled down beside Kita, his anger vanishing almost completely. "He's not the first, is he?"

"No." Kita snarled. "A lot of them at school like to call me that. Not just the boys, either. At least they'll say it to my face. The girls are worse cause they say it behind your back." She rubbed her recently healed eyeball, twitching as she tried her hardest not the let her tears fall.

"My poor baby." Katara whispered, hugging Kita tightly.

"I tried to tell them that a lot of 'em have yellow eyes too, but they said I was a waterbender, so mine should be blue. Then they started picking on Kimi, so I whacked them with my water and told them they better leave my sister alone unless they wanted to fight me." Kita sniffed as she tried, in all her eight years of glory, to stop the tears from falling. "They said if I wanted to fight I had to fight without water, cause then I'd win."

"So I punched him."

Zuko petted Kita's head as he smiled. "That's my girl."

"How long has this been going on, Kita?" Katara whispered into her daughter's hair.

"'Bout three weeks, on and off." The young girl answered. "But it was okay cause I didn't like any of the people who was teasing me before anyway. And then stupid _Zanith_ had to say something on the way home tonight…"

"Kita…" Katara started, beginning to understand where this was going. "Did Zanith _mean_ to insult you on the way home?"

The Princess frowned. "I don't think so…he just said something about my eyes being weird…and I was just…just so _angry_, Momma." Kita sniffed. "Why do I have yellow eyes?"

"They're _gold_," Zuko corrected "You'll have to tell them that: 'You can't call me yellow eyes anymore! They're _gold_.'"

Kita laughed through her tears. "Thank you, Daddy."

"I think I'll have to have a talk with Mrs. Orichi." Katara commented. "As well as your teacher. I think this has all been a big misunderstanding."

Kita's eyes glowed. "So I'm not in trouble?" She asked hopefully.

"Oh, we'll see." Katara answered stoutly. "We'll have to see how bad Zanith is hurt."

Kita winced, knowing good and well she'd still be in trouble come morning.

XXX

"Hey Kit." The voice of a ten year old boy with two black eyes and his arm in a sling said to the young girl in front of him.

"Hey Z." She said quietly, wincing when she saw exactly _how_ bad he had gotten hurt.

"Sorry for calling you yellow eyes." He flinched, as if he expected her to hit him again for apologizing.

"S'okay." She said softly. "Besides, they're _gold_, not yellow." She paused while her friend laughed. "And I'm sorry for beating you up so bad."

"Aw, you didn't beat me up _that_ bad." He commented. "I bet when I'm better I'll be able to whoop you again."

Kita's eyes grew dark. "You ain't never whooped me in the first place, Zanith!"

"But I bet I could!" Zanith echoed. "After all, your just a _little girl_, and…"

WHAM!

"Okay, I'll shut up now." He winced, rubbing his cheek where she hit him.

"That'd be nice, so this _little girl _doesn't have to beat you up again." She scowled.

Zanith frowned. "You wouldn't actually beat me up again, would you?"

"Nah." Kita answered. "I'd get in trouble again."

"Oh yeah!" Zanith laughed at her. "Sorry for getting you in trouble."

"S'okay. Let's go. We'll be late." And as the two continued to walk off together, the parents of the little girl watched.

"I don't like that boy." Zuko commented.

Katara laughed. "Why not? I think he's sweet. He apologized and everything." She kissed her husband on the cheek tenderly. "Better than _you_ ever did, I promise."

Zuko scowled. "Watch it, or I may have to beat you up, _little girl_." He whispered flirtingly.

His wife's eyes narrowed as she smiled at him. "You can try. You'll fail, but you can try."

And within moments, it was like they were kids again, tossing insults around as they play-fought, just like they use to.

XXX

:end:

A/N: Hope you liked it. I enjoyed it…I don't know if I'll write another, but I might. I might do one about the girl's brother, Koda, but I'm not sure.

Also, if you want to see pictures (cough cough my horrible fanart cough) check out my profile for pics of Kita, Kimi, and Koda, both as kids and as grown-ups.

Reviews are always nice.

Jak


End file.
